Harry's Plan
by George's Brother Fred
Summary: RWHG... Ron asks Hermione a special question. How will things turn out? I don't want to give to much away. Please R&R.
1. Overheard?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I mean, if I did, why would I be writing a fan fic?  
  
Harry's Plan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ron couldn't help but whistle as he hurried down the Gryffindor Stairs. He was excited. He was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him after their graduation party tonight. He had been dating Hermione ever since their brush with death during their fifth year.  
  
He found his best friend, Harry Potter, sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, reading How to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry looked up from his book when he saw Ron approaching. "Well, don't you look chipper? I guess it's contagious." He said looking around the noisy common room. Ron followed his gaze, watching their fellow seventh years celebrate. Ron was going to miss hogwarts, but he was also looking forward to his Auror training.  
  
"Ah," Ron thought, "Auror Training will be fun." The new Minister of Magic put Mad-Eye Moody in charge of training (Mr. Weasley had always had a week spot for Moody). Mad-Eye had insisted that the new candidates needed to prove themselves, so he's making each new trainee take a dangerous job for the next year. His job was to work in his brother's joke shop. Since Moody gave out the jobs, Ron was lucky he didn't get something too terrible. Harry on the other hand, had to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for Dumbledore (A/N which isn't that dangerous, but Moody thought it was).  
  
"So," Harry said, "Why so happy? I thought you were going to miss Hogwarts."  
  
"I am," Ron replied, "I have something to tell you, but we have to make sure Hermione can't over hear."  
  
"Well, she's in McGonagall's office right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No idea. So, are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets find a quiet corner first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I have to tell you something important."  
  
Harry looked at Ron apprehensively. "Ron, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." Ron said distractedly, "I feel fine."  
  
When they found a corner that wasn't occupied by giggling first years, Ron took a deep breath and looked around nervously.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well... you see... I'm going to...to... propose to Hermione after graduation. tonight..." Ron stated, watching Harry's face closely.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a loud voice behind them shriek "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Ron's heart was beating fast... what if Hermione heard me??? He turned around sharply and saw. 


	2. Thanks and Preparations

A/n: Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter is dedicated to George and Jazz (my new baby sister). Yay for you guys!!! Right, well George is writing some short stories (I will be also). Check them out! Her user name is WizardWeezes. Now on with the fic!!!  
  
Harry's Plan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He saw a flash of red before someone lunged him forcefully. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground. Ginny was hugging him tight enough to cut off his air supply, while rambling on and on.  
  
"Ron are you serious? Oh my gosh! I'm actually going to have a sister! Have you told Mum? Have you..."  
  
"Ginny!!! Gerroff me!!!" Ron panted, cutting her off.  
  
"Gin, let him breathe!" Harry said grinning.  
  
"But Darling, I was just asking him a simple question!"  
  
"Questions, Sweetheart." Harry corrected  
  
Ginny got up and went to stand next to her Harry, who put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Geez, Gin," Ron said, glaring at her accusingly, "you scared the crap out of me! Can't you be quieter? Half the common room heard you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I just couldn't help myself. I thought you'd never ask her!"  
  
"Right, well, anyway, when are you going to ask her?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, we're supposed to have a date in the room of requirement tonight. I s'pose I'll ask her then."  
  
"Good luck mate!"  
  
"Yeah, good luck Ron."  
  
"Thanks guys. Hey, could you do me a favor and distract her for a few minutes tonight? I want to get everything ready before she gets there."  
  
"Sure thing." *~*~*  
  
As the room door swung open, Ron looked around him. He hadn't known what words to use when he'd been pacing in front of the doorway, so had just repeatedly muttered 'I love Hermione'. Because of this he also hadn't know what to expect as he entered the door. It was pitch black as he entered and at first Ron feared he'd done something wrong-- but just as quickly as that thought passed through his mind, a dozen candles flickered to life. Ron's eyes were momentarily fixated on the luminous pale yellow light coming from the rose candles. Six of them hovered gently over a small table while the other half dozen seemed to dance along a path leading from the door. A soft lilac smell floated in the air as Ron walked towards the table, and along the way noticed lightly sprinkled rose petals, which blossomed from the floor. It only took a few steps to get to the table, which was just big enough to seat two. A white lace tablecloth covered the table and on it was, just like the floors, a selected few rose petals. Beautiful china was places carefully on either side and the most amazing looking crystal glasses that Ron had ever seen sat at the side. As Ron continued to look around he spotted a small tray beside the table with four silver-platter dishes on them-- a mouth-watering smell seeping up to him. Just beyond the table Ron then noticed a fireplace crackling to life. The fire seemed to dance in front of his eyes as he stared at the sparkling wood before him. As he moved closer, Ron saw a small white and lilac loveseat with a heart back seated in front of it which looked inviting and warm. Just as he thought that it couldn't be anymore perfect, the soft sound of music seemed to come from everywhere, yet when he glanced around the room he couldn't find the source anywhere.  
  
"Perfect." He thought as he decided to sit down and wait for Hermione.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione was running late. She was supposed to meet Ron in the Room of Requirement five minutes ago, yet she was still in her room, adding the finishing touches to her hair and make-up.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny said, knocking on the door slightly.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione turned to look at her friend.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny said, her mouth dropping open. Hermione looked great. She had a long snow-white dress on that clung in all the right places. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and her makeup was just right. Over all, the effect was stunning.  
  
Hermione smiled shyly. "You like it?"  
  
"Yeah! Girl, you're gonna knock Ron's socks off!"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"...So, have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, I'm telling him tonight. I think he has something to tell me too."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Extremely! This could be the best night of my life!"  
  
"Relax! You'll be fine." She briefly looked at her watch. "'Mione! You're late!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'll see you later!" She said as she ran out of the room. Two minutes later she was outside the Room of Requirement. She took a few last minute calming breaths and opened the door.  
  
A/n: Review, Flame, whatever! Just tell me what you think! 


	3. Authors note

Hey Guys,  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. A major case of writers block and little time to even think about my stories has prevented me from doing so.  
  
Right, so I'd like to say thanks to my Reviewers so far:  
  
_Mione Weasley_: Well, you guessed right! Lol thanks for the review!  
  
_Nomis/WizardWeezes/George_: lol Thanks bro! Btw, Jazz says hi! (well, she would if she could lol)  
  
_Hermione30_: Lol you guessed right too! Hey! I'm evil!  
  
_Tanya J Potter_: Thanks!  
  
_S t a r s h i n e W e i r d o_: Lol thanks!  
  
Thanks again! You guys rock!  
  
Oh, btw... if anyone wants me to put a certain song in this fic or any upcoming ones, leave the title and the artist's name in a review.  
  
Again, sorry for the wait! 


End file.
